


of friendship and feelings

by anonymous_mystery95



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, canon until 2.06, referenced betty/ jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_mystery95/pseuds/anonymous_mystery95
Summary: “Why are you trying to piss him off so much?”Sweet Pea smirks at her, leaning in close. She watches him through narrowed eyes. “The only thing I’m doing is flirting. The question is why is he so annoyed by it?” He moves back, hands behind his head as he watches her, the smirk never moving from his face.(Oh, she thinks.Ooh.)





	of friendship and feelings

****It starts because.... okay, Toni isn’t quite sure why Sweet Pea starts it. The touching, running his fingers up and down her arm, twirling her pink locks around his index, resting his arm across her shoulder, pulling her against his side. They had always been physical, but this was more soft, more intimate. It doesn’t make sense.

For a horrifying moment she considers the possibility that he may have a crush on her.

That dies fast though - it isn’t much of a crush when he only ever does it in public.

She elbows him in the gut the first time he plays with her hair, and he winks in response. A sly, cheeky grin on his face has her rolling her eyes and pulling away from him. But Sweet Pea is persistent, constantly touching her, coming up from behind to pull her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

She punches him, threatens him. She lets it slide.

Because it’s Sweet Pea - she’d known him since they were both in diapers. They grew up together, they were initiated together. He held the ice pack against her bruises, soothed her tears and fears. She had stitched him up and made everything better because they were two pea’s in a pod.

He knew everything about her, knew about the night she had spent at Jughead’s, knew of their kissing and touching and he knew of her feelings towards the other boy. And in turn she knew everything, knew he had fisted his hands and gritted his teeth as she told him they couldn’t be, that Jughead was too in love with Betty to ever be with her, no matter how open he seemed to the idea. She could recite his threats before he made them, could soothe him before he worked himself up.

He was the person she loved above all else and whatever was motivating him - she trusted him.

* * *

 

“Did it hurt?” His words jerk her out of her ruminations, brows furrowing as she tried to recall ever being in a fight. The lunch break had just started and Sweet Pea was the last Serpent to arrive at the table, sliding in beside her. “When you fell from heaven?” he clarifies, eyes sparkling in amusement as she scoffs, punching him in the arm.

“I don’t think Serpents make good angels Sweet Pea,” she laughs.

“I doubt anyone would turn you down Toni, not even God himself.” It is said with a beaming grin on his face, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. And yet she can’t help but let her gaze drift to Jughead, the boy watching them - watching Sweet Pea - with intense eyes. There is a burger in his hands but it is hovering over the table. He puts it down. It leaves something unsettled in her stomach, a fluttery feeling she doesn’t want to understand.

But then he moves his gaze from Sweet Pea to her, still as intense, still utterly captivating. It pins her. And she refuses to be captured. Turning to Sweet Pea she goes to say something when she sees the triumph in his gaze as he looks down at Jughead. The animosity between them hadn’t completely disappeared with the initiation of the leader’s son, only quietened down to a simmering underneath the surface.

And suddenly the looks that were all too intense from Jughead and the smug satisfaction oozing from every pore on Sweet Pea’s body suddenly made sense.

She punches him again. Hard. Hard enough to have him recoil, Sweet Pea looking away from Jughead to drop his gaze to her, a pout on his lips even as his eyes still laugh. “You’re not that smooth Sweet Pea.”

* * *

 

They are playing footsies under the lunch bench, as much as kicking each other in the ankles and jamming your heel against their toes could be considered footsies. But they are bored and it’s fun and distracting, both Sweet Pea and Toni on opposite sides, leaning forward, gripping the edge of the table to brace themselves. Jughead is on her left, far more invested in the book in his hands than the people beside him.

And it’s okay, she’s okay. She may have said that she didn’t want to be his rebound, but she didn’t say she was never interested in him. And now with him and Betty tentatively trying to build back their relationship she feels justified in her decision to shy away from whatever was developing. It doesn’t mean that she isn’t hurting.

She has a friend in him though and she tells herself that it’s enough.

But then Jughead throws his hand around the edge of her seat, playing with the tips of her hair. It is distracting, throwing her off in concentration. A hiss leaves her mouth as Sweet Pea gets a good swipe in, glaring at him. But the look of success on his face is only fleeting, Sweet Pea scowling as he sees the reason for her distraction.

“Hey Toni,” he starts, clearing his throat. She hums in response, her attention more on the boy teasing her unknowingly. Sweet Pea intends to change that. “Violets are blue, roses are thorny. When I look at you I get really horny.” He ends it with a salacious wink, licking his lips as he wriggles his eyebrows at her. It earns a quiet scoff from Jughead.

She kicks Sweet Pea in the shins. He barely flinches. “Oh, I don’t think you can handle me,” she responds, an unimpressed look on her face even as she smirks at him.

His eyes glint. “Try me Topaz, just try me.”

Silently Jughead shuts his book and, grabbing his lunch, he stands. “Where are you going?” she asks him, glancing up at him. 

“Well if you guys want to have sex on the table please, don’t let me stand in your way.” There is a tenseness in his posture, a acerbic edge in his tone as he spits the words at them. They watch him bewildered and smug, the rest of the gang turning to watch him leave - glancing at Sweet Pea and Toni, the pair shrugging in response - before resuming their conversations.

“Okay, what is your game?” she hisses at him quietly, stealing a quick glance at Fangs and the other members before continuing, satisfied they weren’t listening in. “Why are you trying to piss him off so much?”

Sweet Pea smirks at her, leaning in close. She watches him through narrowed eyes. “The only thing I’m doing is flirting. The question is why is he so annoyed by it?” He leans back, hands behind his head as he watches her, the smirk never moving from his face.

(Oh, she thinks.

_Ooh._ )

* * *

 

It is considered an act of repentance on Alice’s behalf, although the former Serpent would never call it such a thing.

Hal is behind bars for being the Black Hood. Hal, the  boy who was supposed to save her from crime and death, the man who swore to protect her on their wedding day. He was the one who threatened the life of their firstborn - Polly. (She still hears the accusation in his voice when he mentions that Polly is  _their_  firstborn, but not her own). He was the one who continuously manipulated their youngest child, who tried to destroy his wife when she wouldn’t stop reporting on his crimes.

Prison was just as much to protect him from her than it was to ensure he didn’t skip bail.

The whispers spread, rippling into the Southside.

They are all confirmed when the blonde walks into a meeting of Serpents, an old Serpent jacket worn as though it meant something, scoffing as two men try to block her entrance, pushing past them. “Jughead,” she calls and ice runs down the spine of Toni, panic on Jughead’s face as he gets up and walks to her.

“Is it Betty? Is she okay?” The words are rushed out and the smile on Alice’s face, fake as it was, is meant to soothe the boy.

“Betty? she’s fine. She doesn’t even know I’m here.”

It is only when he hears that she’s okay does he relax. His posture and his tongue. “Or that you still have your jacket I’m guessing.” There is scattered laughter across the group, but they are largely quiet, watching the interaction. Most are scared silent.

A shadow passes across Alice’s face. “This isn’t my jacket. And that’s not why I’m here.” She takes a deep breath, sparing a glance heavenward before meeting his gaze. “You all know that Hal was the Black Hood, and that I may have claimed it was someone from the Southside.” The grumbling from the other members is louder now, their fear silenced by their annoyance. Jughead watches her through sceptical eyes. “I’ve come here to make you an offer Jughead. One edition - the entire newspaper is yours to do with. Talk about how the Ghoulies are still pushing drugs, talk about how you’re discriminated against, pushed into crime. How gangs give you a sense of purpose and belonging you can’t find anywhere else.” The last sentence drips with disdain, bit there is an undercurrent of sorrow filling her entire exposition that somehow Jughead finds himself unable to care. “I don’t care.” She looks at him sharply, “It needs to be approved by me obviously, but if it’s good,” she shrugs. They all know how the sentence ends.

“Did Betty put you up to it?”

Her eyes narrow. “Believe it or not Jughead, but my daughter doesn’t control what I do, nor is she my moral compass in life.” She sighs a weary sigh, heavy with thing he didn’t yet understand. “Take it or leave it, the decision is up to you.”

He nods, she smiles.

And then she leaves like she came, in a grand fashion that had everyone turning their heads and following her movements.

The rest of the meeting is a bit surreal, Jughead more focussed on what had just transpired then the details of their drug trafficking, as minor as the drugs may be considered.

“So are you still up for being my photographer?” he asks Toni as soon as the meeting is finished, eyebrows pinched as he considers all the stories they could write.

“Yeah sure,” she says breezily, a smile on her face. “I can even pen a story or two myself.”

“I think I’d prefer you in front of the camera Topaz,” Sweet Pea interjects. “It’d be a much prettier picture.” And Jughead shouldn’t be annoyed by the interruption, but he is.

He shouldn’t be annoyed that her only response was to stick her tongue out at the comment. But he is.

* * *

 

They celebrate the successful publication of the newspaper. Betty drags Toni and Jughead to Pop’s Diner, promising them a wonderful meal, on her because it would be the least she could do. Free food was enough to convince the pair, a celebratory lunch not so much a drawing point. (Toni sees the strained smile on Betty’s lips, she knows that there is a touch of bitterness in not being involved.

She still wants the free food though.)

They meet Archie and Veronica and she’d feel ganged up on if it wasn’t for Jughead regaling the exploits of Southside High, the pair mocking and laughing their fellow classmates as the Northsider’s listen on. It doesn’t mean she isn’t painfully aware she is on the edge, of the table, of the group. Veronica is by Archie - the pair facing the rest, Betty in the corner, Jughead between her and Toni.

But then a shadow crosses the table and silence befalls the others, all staring at the person beside it.

It’s Sweet Pea with an edition in his hands.

“Your photos were nice.” It startles her, not because it was a compliment and not a terrible line, not because they were in Pop’s diner, and he had never ventured out into the Northside willingly unless it was to cause havoc. It surprises her because of the honesty radiating from his expression, a genuineness and openness in his eyes that was never expressed, not in public. Not in front of Northsiders.

“You - you bought a copy?” There is disbelief and she forgets about the others around her, turning to Sweet Pea. “Why? Because you’re published now?”

“Okay, my article was the bomb and you know it.” There is an arrogance and petulance mixed up in the sentence and she can’t help but smile because he was right. His section was haunting, the lack of hope of a better life his writing conveyed, the darkness that slowly tainted their outlook on life, their soul. They had generations of Serpents running through their blood and Sweet Pea didn’t gloss over the damage cause to them by both sides. They had no options and the bleak outlook sent chills down her spine when she first read it. “Seriously though, you have skills Toni. The moment you can leave this hellhole, you should go for it. Become a photographer.”

“I - okay.” She stutters, unsure what to do or say, Sweet Pea smiling sweetly at her, a hand on her shoulder squeezing in encouragement before he turns on his heels and walks away.

Toni is left confused, staring at the door he walked out of and for a long moment she forgets about the other people at the booth, too focussed on Sweet Pea’s words. They had never spoken about leaving Southside, leaving each other. It had always gone unspoken that they would be there. Together. Like always.

“Do you want to?” Jughead’s voice cuts through the confusion in her mind, Toni’s gaze snapping towards him.

She blinks repeatedly, vision clearing.“What?”

“Become a  photographer - do you want to?” He shifts his body towards her. Shifts it away from the others at the table.

“I never thought I’d get out of the Southside.” It is neither a confirmation or denial, it’s merely a fact. And it is said so simply, so honestly, that it tugs at his heartstrings. She looks so lost, as though she were exposed to a new world and she wasn’t quite sure how to navigate it. Alone.

But she wasn’t alone, he thinks. She has him.

“Well, you are amazing,” he starts. “And just think, when you become a famous photojournalist I’ll be able to tell everyone I gave you your start at the Red and Black.” He smirks at her and she shoves him lightly in the shoulder, straightening herself to finish her burger and chips.

His movements are delayed, a lingering smile as he straightens himself out, stealing a glance from the corner of his eyes, stealing some of her chips.

* * *

 

Archie and Veronica were in their own conversation, too awkward around Sweet Pea to pay proper attention to what was happening around them.

And so they all miss Betty’s reaction. Betty who watches her boyfriend watch another girl (But he isn’t her boyfriend she realises, not really, not any more). Betty who understands that the strained relationship that exists now isn’t only because of her dumping of him through Archie, the betrayal a wound that they would heal from.

There was something more.

There was Toni.

* * *

 

It is presented as a peace treaty, a way to bring Southside and Northside together. It would take a lot more for the prejudices to give way, for the wounds to heal. It was a bandaid on a festering wound, but it was a start.

So they a combined prom; a way to show who each was when things like labels and areas were stripped away from their identity. The idea is met with scepticism and criticisms when Jughead mentions it, his girlfriend hovering over his side, smiling, bouncing on her heels as though they were supposed to embrace it with open arms.

It dims when she watches them cross their arms over their chest, shifting their weight to one foot, unamused expression on their faces. “You do realise that us Southsiders aren’t rolling in cash right?” At Jughead’s sharp look she rolls her eyes. And softens her tone. “Betty, it’s a cute idea. But it isn’t going to work - we don’t have spare cash lying around for dresses and suits. You think it’s a way to bring us together, but it won’t. It’ll just highlight the differences that we’re already aware of and make us feel like crap.”

There are grumbles of affirmation surrounding her, Sweet Pea throwing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. There is a squeeze of support and she watches realisation crash over the blonde’s face. “What if we set a price limit, say fifty dollars for everything.”  She shakes her head slightly, as though it was a small amount and maybe to her it is, but to them it isn’t. It difficult to scrape together ten sometimes and the idea that fifty would be some small amount irks her. And Betty picks up, her eyes widening, mouth backtracking. “Or maybe not. We could have someone from the Northside donate something to the Southside, or pay. It could be a bonding moment with each other.”

“We don’t need your charity. Especially for something that’s designed to make you happy.” She arches an eyebrow in challenge.

And Betty concedes the point, ducking her head sheepishly, sucking her bottom lip between between her teeth. “I’ll think of something. But don’t give up on the idea.” She sounds so hopeful, doe eyes watching her unwavering. They nod and the girl lights up like the sun, radiating joy and sunshine. “Thank you, thank you! I promise this will be amazing.” 

A smile slips across Toni’s lips. It hard to hold when Betty slips her hand into Jughead’s. She thinks it slips a little bit; she can feel his gaze boring into her with those intense eyes of his, her own gaze focussing on their hands, sight blurring as she doesn’t blink.  Not until Sweet Pea squeezes her shoulder, tugging her into his chest. Her hand lands in the centre of his torso. She doesn’t move it. “So, while this is a real blast, I think you have some thinking to do. And a  _date._ ”

Her dismissal of Betty, of the pair isn’t subtle, but she thinks that Betty misses it or is unnaturally sweet because the blonde smiles back at her. “Come on Juggie,” she singsongs, tugging at his hand.

He meets her gaze, a muttered “it’s not a date,” forced out. He searches for something in her gaze and, unable to find it, turns away reluctantly, giving in to the incessant pulling from Betty and walking away.

“Okay that was hot.” And Sweet Pea manages to steal her attention away from the retreating couple with a few words. 

She thinks that they’re too far away to hear him. “Anything for you Sweetums,” she mocks, scrunching her nose at him. “If this does end up happened, you owe me a dance and a rose. Okay?”

He laughs at her words, his head thrown back. And she joins him.

She thinks they are too far away to hear the teasings.

She misses Jughead stilling when Sweet Pea calls it hot. Misses the way his hands fist at her response, Betty’s hand still in his own.

* * *

 

And they all miss the way Betty stops with him, resignation on her face, watching as he squeezes his eyes closed, building himself up without realising he had fallen apart.

* * *

 

Veronica is able to weave some magic with a few friends in New York, renting enough clothing for the Northside and Southside, dresses and suits and stylists that no one would be able to afford. A deal is made - they would be photographed and styled for the magazine. But they would also document their lives, an expose on life on the wrong side of the streets in a small town. The sharp juxtapositioning of their story and the outfits was something that the elite would find riveting they were promised. It would get their story out into the world. The other gangs mostly fall into line, a select few skipping.

Toni meets the girls at the Lodge residence - they would travel together, Jughead and Archie making their own way there. And it’s fun, the dresses and the make up and playing around with each other. They are one of the first to arrive, Betty on the prom committee, ensuring everything is okay for the rest of the students. It’s boring being so early, but she practices her Spanish with Veronica to pass time, the pair sharing stories of their past relationships, of guys and girls, of fun and heartache.

They bump into Archie and Jughead only an hour later, Veronica and Archie sharing a kiss on the lips, Betty pressing one against Jughead’s cheek. And the feeling of loneliness echoing inside Toni is almost crippling.

Her name echoes in the room, Toni turning on her heel to find Sweet Pea standing before her, having abandoned Fangs and the rest of the gang by the door. She nods in approval, Sweet Pea wearing a slim-fitted suit and styling his locks. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the room,” Sweet Pea breathes, raking his eyes over her. She’d blush if he didn’t immediately follow it up with a “don’t you agree Juggie?”

The boy in question glares at Sweet Pea. But he doesn’t deny the words. So dedicated to silently seething he misses the looks from Veronica and Archie. Misses how Betty’s eyes fall, unable to do what her friends couldn’t help but. “So this music Archiekins,” Veronica starts, hand in his own, tugging them away from the tension. Betty would need her, but in that moment,  it was the one place neither her nor Archie should be.

“I do believe I promised someone a dance and a rose.” He slides the rose between his teeth, grinning at her as he bows lowly, rising to take her hand and pull her into the crowd of dancers. She trails after him, laughing all the way, shaking her head at his antics.

It is fun, spending time with Sweet Pea like this, not worrying about gangs or where they would sleep the night, simply enjoying their adolescence.

He looks over her shoulder some time after the fourth or fifth song, a sombre look settling on his face. She starts to turn her head, curious as to what could change his mood so quickly, but he speaks and distracts her quickly. “You know,” he starts and she is already bracing herself for another horrible line. “I wouldn’t be riling him up so much if I didn’t think he made a stupid decision.” His eyes soften and she doesn’t know what to say or how to breathe. “I want it noted I think you can do so much better,” he adds. “But he made you happier, and that’s all I want for you.”

“What brought this on Sweet Pea?” He leans forward, pressing a kiss upon her forehead, before winking at her. “Sweet Pea?” she asks confused, but he ignores her, spinning her around instead, Toni so caught up in the sudden movements that she doesn’t press him further.

And she is spun from one pair of arms into another, Jughead standing nearby, waiting for her. She collides into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. “I hope you don’t mind me cutting in,” he says to Sweet Pea, his eyes never leaving Toni.

She turns back. Sweet Pea had disappeared.

“Well I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?” she jokes. She does. They both know it. She could walk away from him right now and he would understand.

“I didn’t say it before but you really do look beautiful Toni,” he says in reply, eyes earnest, voice smiling.

“Why thank you Forsythe. You certainly look dapper in that suit,” she teases. “Even if you insist on wearing the beanie.”

“The beanie is the pièce de résistance!” he exclaims, a smile spreading across his lips as he continues to look at her. “It makes the outfit.”

“Makes it look horrible? Yeah, you’re right, it does.” She snickers at his affronted look, the pair continuing to sway to the music. And she can’t tear her eyes away from his own, drowning in the way he was looking back at her, the childish look on his face slipping off, a soft look taking its place.

“I missed this,” he sighs and that’s all that Toni needs for her heart to start beating hard in her chest. He doesn’t mean it, not in the way she wants. So she buries down the fluttering inside, the hope swirling inside her refusing to die. 

“What? Bickering? You have weird kinks Jughead.” She grins at him. “And I for one, am judging you on them.”

“You say bickering, I say flirting.” The lighthearted tone used belies the anxiousness in his eyes, a vulnerability she isn’t used to.

And suddenly things aren’t so light and breezy between them. The atmosphere shifts, thickens. She is acutely aware of the hands on her waist, the weight burning through the thin fabric of her dress, setting her skin aflame. Her arms are leaning on his shoulders, hands meeting behind his neck.

It isn’t voluntary, brushing her fingers against the nape of his neck, fiddling with the back hairs. His eyes darken in response, a sharp inhale from Jughead as he pulls her closer.. And his gaze is devouring, the all too intense eyes watching her unwavering, dropping down to her mouth. Lingering.

She wants to ask why he’s playing games with her. “What about Betty?” she says instead.

“We didn’t,” he confesses. “I couldn’t. When she broke up with me, through Archie of all people.” He sighs, searching for words. “That was the beginning of the end. I know she cares for me, but she doesn’t get me and I don’t think she ever will.” He smiles at her weakly, but she doesn’t find any hurt or disappointment in his gaze. “One day she’ll find her prince charming, but it isn’t me.”

“I’m sorry Jughead.”

“Nah, don’t be.” He glances off into the crowd before returning to her. “We talked tonight, I told her that I couldn’t be who she wanted me to be.” He shrugs. “It’s been coming for a while. It’s just official, so now I can be with who I really want.” He leans forward, nudging her nose with his own. “You.”

It is everything she wanted to hear. And yet she can’t help but think of the last time. “I told you I don’t want to be a rebound. Just because you guys have decided on going your separate ways,  _again_ , doesn’t mean I’m -” He cuts her off with a kiss, lips soft and gentle against her own. But there is no uncertainty, no hesitancy that was in their first kiss, and when he pulls away, she can see his eyes dancing, the corner of his lips being pulled up into a smile. He doesn’t pull away too far, his face hovering close, pressing delicate kisses on the tip of her nose, the corner of her mouth, before returning to her lips, featherlight touches that leave her heart hammering away in her chest. They exchange oxygen, and god, the sight of her smiling at him sends his heart aflutter. “- going to fall into your arms.” she finishes breathily.

There is a teasing smile on her lips and a look of seriousness in her eyes. “You’re not Toni. I promise you aren’t. “ He ducks his head embarrassed, before confessing to her, “I don’t think you’re supposed to be so jealous over a rebound.” A snort of laughter leaves her lips and he shakes his head smiling at her. It is adoring and sweet and she’d coo if she wasn’t afraid it would wipe the expression off of his face. “I wanted to punch that smug smirk off Sweet Pea’s face every single time but I couldn’t, I didn’t have the right. I needed to sort my feelings out for Betty. You were right before, you shouldn’t be the rebound and you’re not, god Toni, you are so much more.” He sighs, stopping the dance. They are still, unmoving in a crowd of people. “I also wasn’t sure if you liked it or not.  _Him_. Like  _that_.”

“Me and Sweet Pea?” she laughs, the idea absurd. She is so incredibly stunning, redefining beauty in an instant, her eyes twinkling like diamonds, her smile stopping the world.  _His_  world. “Forsythe, I didn’t think jealousy could be so blinding.”

The tips of his ears go red, the flush working its way down his neck. But he isn’t embarrassed, not completely. Not with her in his arms, her lipstick staining his mouth, her arms around his neck. Her heart in his hands.

And he wouldn’t let it go.

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by on [ this post](http://rogerdavises.tumblr.com/post/167836711122/but-like-do-you-think-sp-would-ever-just-jokingly) by on [ @rogerdavises](http://rogerdavises.tumblr.com).
> 
> on [ tumblr](http://roastytoastyprincesss.tumblr.com) so come say hi :)


End file.
